Love, this is our song
by Terfle
Summary: Finding the right song can be tricky. They weren't looking for it but they find it unexpectedly in the end


Ideas for the wedding reception flew thick and fast but one thing was agreed. The happy couple needed a first dance song. Trendy new favourites were rejected as too unfashionable for posterity, classics were rejected for being too dated.

'Oh for goodness sakes, everything is too dated for you! Just pick one and be done with it.'

Everyone noted the signs of Serena getting crabby without her glass of evening Shiraz.

'Ok well you think of something.'

'I've given seven songs and none of them have been very popular.'

'Everyone think. One more from everyone.'

Most of the songs were rejected out of plain boredom and tiredness. Serena made one last ditch attempt.

'How about this one?' She found what she wanted on YouTube and played it. Everyone sat and listened. It was good. Sappy enough for a love song but sincerely heartfelt enough for people to appreciate it for what it was.

'Who sings this?' Asked Raf.

'It's Dusty Springfield, isn't it?' Said Bernie.

Serena jolted out of her languid stupor the song usually gave her. She gave her a scorching glare.

'No Bernie.'

'Is it not?'

She was always amazed about how little Bernie knew about pop culture. The woman in question muttered her apologies, she'd mistaken yet another singer for Dusty Springfield. Serena was willing to bet that Bernie had only heard her once and then thought every elderly white singer was her.

'It's Petula Clark. This song was written the year we were born actually' she smugly informed her.

'Damn that's old.'

'Bedpans for the rest of the week Fletch' Serena ordered. His hiss of frustration brought out the vindictive side to her.

'Anyway, this one's in the running. It might be chosen so let's put the list to the happy couple' Raf diplomatically decided.

Everyone was glad to rush out to live their lives again, only Serena and Bernie sat in the empty room and feeling oh so old. Serena could barely muster the energy to get up for her usual nightcap.

'Was that song really written in 1965?' Bernie looked at her in amusement. It wasn't the first time she'd been so gullible at her friend's hands.

'For real.' Serena tucked her legs under and made herself comfortable on the ratty sofa.

'Can you play it again?'

Serena was surprised. This wasn't Bernie's type of music but she reached over to the laptop and replayed it anyway.

' _When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue'_

That was easy enough. They caught each other's eyes as force of habit more often than not, they couldn't help doing it now. They didn't see the point in resisting the pull they had towards each other. Then they couldn't stop smiling at each other. They'd always smiled at each other, from the moment they met, it felt natural.

' _When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love'_

Serena mimed along and made Bernie laugh at the stupidity of it, catching her breath as Serena perched on her shoulder and sang very close to her neck. She knew it didn't mean anything but she couldn't help that intense flutter that threatened to overwhelm her body as her hand lingered on Serena's arm, not realising that she was stroking Serena's wrist with her thumb as she listened to that tremulous voice leading her astray.

' _Anytime you want to you can turn me onto  
Anything you want to, anytime at all'_

Well…that was true. She certainly had that effect on her, thought Serena, unware that her colleague was thinking much the same. She'd not been touched like that in a very long time. It made her feel pleasantly light headed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to really feel it.

' _When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
Can't control the quivering inside'_

They laughed at that, drawing away from each other, Serena resting her head on her arm as she looked at Bernie with a tender smile, one that Bernie was sure she'd never seen before. At least not with her. They could only go so far. They were just friends.

' _When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love'_

'I think that's a pretty good song for them' Bernie concluded.

'I'd love someone to adopt it as _'their song'_ confessed Serena. 'I remember it playing on the radio when I was young. I'm very fond of it. Got quite a few plays on my iPod!'

Bernie chuckled at the thought of Serena being a secret romantic. She risked a glance at her colleague, looking distracted and dreamy and nearly did it, willed herself to brush her lips against hers and be done with it but at the last second Serena turned back with a smile and suggested a drink. So they did, Serena still lost in her memories. Bernie learned that it was a favourite of her parents, a link back to happier days when you were foolish enough to believe in love at first sight with the prince of your dreams. They both knew it was utter crap.

Serena had no way of knowing that that when Bernie got back that evening, she would upload it for her own iPod. They had nearly kissed over it and how Bernie had wished that they had. Damn those young ones and their wedding, Serena would never need know that Bernie secretly thought that it was _their song_.


End file.
